The Last Rule
by Kevin Whokaerz
Summary: AU Raito is a shinigami that hopes to become shinigami king, but first must follow steps and rules including becoming a human . Will the last-unknown-rule keep him from completing his goal? And wait...what about the kira? Eventual L and Light romance.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Very short, later chapters will be longer and more detailed-this is just an introduction. The intro has some plot gaps...don't worry there will be flashbacks later in the story. In this story Light/Raito is not and never will be Kira. He was a shinigami that got turned into a human for Ryuk, and his friend's entertainment and because they want him to become the shinigami 'king'. They know all the rules except one, will Light break the last rule? This story will be an eventual Light and L romance...and disclaimer: I don't own death note! By the way this is my first fanfic so please be calm and collective if reviewing.

* * *

**

The Last Rule

Introduction

* * *

"Light is right, he is smart enough to rule over the shinigami and powerful enough as well". The shinigami laughed as he spoke.

"But Ryuk you know better than anyone there is rules in order to become king he must-"

"Live life as a partial human so that he will have a human body and never use a 'vile' death note to kill instead he has to kill with a scythe, and he must wear a cross at all times. I forget the last one, shinigami have too many rules".

"You think he would be able to comply with the rules?"

"Possibly but even if he fails it will be entertaining."

"Hey Ryuk, while you out messing with the natural order of things to make Light into a human can you give some human shinigami eyes, I love when that happens".

Ryuk let out his strange laugh and went off to inflict harm on the human world.

* * *

"V, I can not talk to you while I am at school no one else can hear or see you", the seventeen year old brunette complained.

"Your no fun", the shinigami replied. "Oh would you look at that Ryuk is adding more factors to this game".

"What?" Raito whispered aggravated with trying not to draw attention.

"Oh nothing just saw a little book fall outside".

Raito sighed and glanced around the class room, a few girls were staring at him with obvious lust. He wondered if he could make his eyes turn red to scare them but decided against it since some of them would probably think it made him even better looking. The teacher asked him to read something from the board and shortly after he did so in perfect English, after all he was fluent in all languages-benefit of being a death god, the bell rang. When he walked outside he felt like something was wrong but did not dwell on it instead he walked towards Aizawa Minori, the adoptive son of his father's coworker. The two exchanged greetings but Raito took little notice of Minori slipping a black notebook into his backpack.

"You seem bothered by something Yagami-san".

"Something around here feels off...like _supernatural_ or something", Raito said stressing the word to make it sound sarcastic although it was truthful.

Minori let out a dramatic laugh at this statement, which caused Raito to blink. "Well Raito I will leave you to deal with the 'supernatural', I am going off to work".

Raito grimaced as V also burst into laughter

"Let's go".

Raito arrived home and was greeted by his cheerful mother and sister. He actually had grown quite attached to them during his seventeen years as a human so he allowed himself to form a smile when they greeted him. His mother asked about tests from school, which he gave to her so that she could see his once again perfect score. It amazed him that she would think he might get any less on such a simple exam.

After the discussion with his mother Raito left for his room where he watched the television as Kurou Otoharada died.


	2. Vol WXHX

**A/N: Okay the chapter still is not very long, I will try harder in the future. I would like to thank moonray9 for reviewing the introduction. I hope this chapter will be enjoyable.**

* * *

The Last Rule

Chapter 1: V-WXHX

* * *

V was laughing once again, this time at the television in the Raito's room. Someone had died from a heart attack; it did not take Raito very long to realize that the cause of death was murder by use of the shinigami's favorite toy, a Death Note. Remembering V's comment about the fact that Ryuk was adding more factors to the game, Raito realized that this was Ryuk's doing.

"So what are you going to do about it?" V asked.

Raito turned to face the shinigami. Once he had become human he began to realize how hideous the form of shinigami really is, V was an excellent example. Her body was mostly bones that were hidden by a full body clothing piece that looked similar to the human's trench coats.

On her face there was discolored and stretched skin that had a greenish hue to it. Her hair was the same color as her skin but slightly darker and it was cut short in a boyish hair cut. She did not have lips either, when she spoke her skin opened slightly to reveal a sharp mouth of teeth. Although Raito could no longer recall the details of his shinigami form, he remembered it to look just as ugly as V and Ryuk.

"Watch?" Raito said apathetically.

Once again the shinigami laughed at Raito.

"Don't humans like have feelings and common decency for each other?"

"Do you watch that ridiculous electronic box that shows the news? Of course humans don't care about each other; there is way too much murder for people to care about each other."

"You're even more cynical as a human than you were as a shinigami."

"Why are so concerned, anyways? Do want to play some games with the death note owning human?"

"Of course."

Raito sighed; at least life was never boring. He went to bed for the night, ignoring the protest from V who probably wanted him to stay up longer and talk to her.

* * *

It would be several more weeks until the criminals deaths were seen as anything more than a coincidence by officials in law enforcement, until then, Raito decided not to start any games with the foolish human that had found the Death Note Ryuk dropped.

"I found him" V finally said after leaving for a few hours.

"Found who?" Raito said.

"Kira!"

"Who's Kira?"

"And you tell me that I do not pay attention to the news! The guy that Ryuk gave the Death Note to is Kira."

"Really? He's still killing people? That is interesting." Raito's voice contradicted his words, he did not sound the least bit interested.

"I think you know him."

"Who?"

"I am not going to tell you."

Raito almost laughed at V, she had purposely sparked his interest and then left him with a mystery. Ignoring V's questions about what he was doing, Raito finished the class work he had been doing while the shinigami was speaking to him.

After he finished the work, Raito turned on the television to find out more information about this 'Kira' character. Newscasts were all boasting about all of the criminals this person had killed, different people were arguing on talk shows about how this 'heart attack killing' was making the kills. One of the shows asked for viewers to post their ideas as to what the cause of the deaths might be on a forum.

Finding amusement at the idea of posting the truth on this site, Raito opened his computer and typed the real reason.

_'If you would like to be acquainted with the accurate means of murder, Kira kills by a shinigami's power. He has been provided a notebook by a shinigami named Ryuk, this notebook has the capability to kill by a heart attack or other methods any person's whose name is written down._

_Ryuk is such an interesting being; you should talk to him sometime. I am sure he would talk to any of you, he is always bored.'_

After writing the brief explanation, Raito tried to think of a name to put as the sender. Sticking to something simple, Raito put down the English rendering of his name and the name he had been called as a shinigami._ 'Light'_.

A few minutes later, Raito got a reply to his message.

_'Light,_

_Are you aware that in one of Kira's recent killings he wrote a message to the detective L in which he used the term shinigami? Due to your use of the term you may be considered a suspect._

_Respectfully,_

_Vol-WXHX'_

It was not surprising V found the message amusing. Raito searched the internet for information on a detective by the name of L. It appeared he had done a direct challenge over the television networks, in which he told Kira he was going to find him and bring him to justice. This person stole his idea! He wanted to be the first to directly challenge the new death note owner. Raito typed back a reply.

_'Vol (volume) is equal to W (width) X (times) H (height) X (times) length or if you prefer it _**L**_,_

_Sorry I did not even know there was someone challenging Kira, I don't really pay attention to television, and definitely did not realize Kira was sending messages about shinigami. So, do you already know who Kira is?_

_-Light'_

The response came quickly.

_'Yagami Raito,_

_I have not come to any firm conclusions yet but I believe you hold information that may be helpful to the case._

_Sincerely,_

_L'_

Raito stared at the screen. It would be impossible for anyone to find out what his name is by tracking his IP address, which could only mean a few things. The most logical reason would be that L had cameras in Raito's room, which meant he was a suspect before he even posted the message.


End file.
